Predator
by FinalRemuneration
Summary: Boredom leads to distractons, and distractions lead to mistakes. Izaya finds himself being confronted by an angry Shizu-chan who is more than willing to break enough bones to keep the informant from temporarily bothering humanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys~**

**Warnings & Disclaimers & Stuff: I don't own any of the mentioned characters, or original plots. I am rating this because of violence, and the rating maay go up if I actually do continue with a second chapter. Don't like violence? Please don't read!**

**Inspiraton has eluded me half-way through once again... -_- But I finished up what I had to hopefully tease some of you into inspiring me to continue writing what I started. xD**

* * *

There were two things he loved equally to observing his precious humans; the thrill of the hunt and the ecstasy of being hunted down.

He skipped through the wet streets of Ikebukuro, enjoying humanity as it responded to weather. The sky was an angry shade of grey as it growled and drenched the city below it. Flashes lit up the clouds with brilliant light as they powerfully ground against each other, letting out a deafening roar as they fought for space. The rain was hard and fast, forcing the molecules touched by the chuckling mans breath to turn white. His hood was pulled up to shield off the incoming assailants as they fell from the sky. The thick fur that rimmed his long coat was drenched, yet it stubbornly kept the informants face dry as its length billowed behind his graceful prance.

He let out a full-bodied laugh as he began to slow his pace, walking normally. People were rushing past him, desperate to find shelter from the raging storm. A woman shrieked across the street as her umbrella threatened to fly away in the wind. Her face was painted with worry and horror, like the rain was acid that would eat away her face if it was exposed for too long. Aside from the frantic stragglers, streets were almost empty; no one wanted to be caught in the nasty weather.

The wind stirred violently and whipped against his face, forcing his eyes to almost close. He smiled into the force, loving the way it burned at his skin. His humans were so fascinating, even in the raging rain. Their reactions were mostly absurd, and he watched as his dear people became finicky and righteous, like they were delicate creatures who couldn't stand and didn't deserve against such an attack from nature.

He grinned as he turned another corner, walking briskly past an empty Russia Sushi. Now if only he ran into Shizu-chan, that would be a treat. Two of his favorite pass-times at once, and the lovely rain that made him smile. There was also no guarantee that the debt collector was roaming the streets. It was both storming and just after midnight. The blonde was more than likely at his home, sound asleep in his warm, dry bed, dreaming of pleasant things.

Regardless, the informant needed to pass through Ikebukuro if he wanted to make it home himself. He would just have more fun if he ran into Shizu-chan on his way.

He huffed out a breath, intently watching the white cloud get shattered and blown away by the wind. A wicked grin spread across his pale lips at the sight. _Oh Shizu-chan. What can I do to you today?_

Plots began to form and stabilize in his mind as he purposely splashed through puddles. He could lead the blonde to play yet another game of cat and mouse; have the blonde chase him and rip up the town as he went, screaming the informants name, never quite grasping the slick broker as he fled laughing hysterically. It wasn't much of a game of cat and mouse, more like a hyena verse a lion. The hyena would seek the lion, and then coax it into a game of chase in a sly, playful manner. The lion would give in to the taunt, using its brute force and anger to try and hunt the hyena down, even if it meant chasing the laughing creature to the pits of hell.

His chuckle echoed through the empty street as the deemed hyena slunk into the nearest alley, sheltering himself momentarily from the assaulting rain. He knew the back roads as well as the streets due to his frequent 'travels'. It would be quicker for him to take the back roads. As much as he loved the rain, he did have a pressing schedule planned for the morning. Namie would be more than furious if she had to reschedule his pre-scheduled schedule again.

He laughed at the mere thought. That secretary of his was going to poison him one day.

He slipped himself deeper into the alley, blinking away the rain as it viciously dropped onto his face. In the event that Shizu-chan did appear, the game of cat and mouse would more than likely resume. _We need to try something new…_ The game needed to evolve before both members became bored. After all, a lion wouldn't chase uncatchable prey forever.

_But a stubborn brute with hatred will chase me forever._ He assumed that Shizu-chan would never get bored of the game, even if it became predictable. Though, the blonde was predictably unpredictable. _I should try something new with fun Shizu-chan. Perhaps I should start a rumor with Shinra that his best friend caught rabies from being bit by a rabid dog at a clients house. Hell! I am an info broker! I could tell Shinra anything and he would have to believe…_

He abruptly stopped, his long coat catching up to his body and shrouding his lower half. The black fabric swirled around his legs as he stood still, his eyes transfixed on the dark gravel in the alley. His trademark smirk remained in place, though his crimson eyes narrowed slightly.

The rain dropped heavily to the ground, dripped off of nearby buildings, and the lone drops splashed into puddles. It muddled the rest of the noise around him, along with the growls from the clouds as they shifted above yet again. Rain water ran down the center of the alley like a river and the wind screeched around his body.

There were so many noises. With focused effort, he listened carefully, past the dripping rain. Past the sloshing water. Past the growling skies and wind.

_Crunch._

He suddenly became conscious of his surroundings. The walls were close around him and the alley was suddenly longer than he would have liked it to be. He could feel eyes on the back of his hood. His blood grew hot and his heart pounded against his chest.

Yes. Shizu-chan was completely unpredictable.

"Shizu-…"

There was a muffled growl. The gravel softly crunched beneath a shoe as a body stepped closer, closer than originally assumed. Izaya crouched, readying to jump. Firm hands slammed down on to his shoulders and his body was effortlessly shoved into the nearby brick wall.

His face collided painfully with the bricks. A gasp escaped his mouth as cartilage in his nose cracked. He squeezed his eyes shut with the impact, his forehead resting against the cold surface. He could feel warm blood running down the front of his face. His smile easily returned to his lips.

"Ah, Shizu-chan! Good to see that you are in a good mood tonight!" He teased. His fingers found their place along the wall, bracing himself. The hands on his shoulders curled in agitation. Sweet adrenaline poured through his being like fire. The hood was pulled back violently from his head. Fresh rain pounded into his dry hair, soaking him almost instantly. It trickled down his neck and into the depths of his warm shirt.

"Good mood?" Shizuo Heiwajima snarled against his ear. His voice was deep and raspy. Izaya could smell the second hand smoke from his breath as it blew in white clouds against his jaw. _He must have been mid-smoke when he caught sight of me._ "How can I be in a good mood when _you, Izaya-kun,_ are in Ikebukuro? Sneaking around after midnight… what are you up to!?"

The informant giggled innocently. "Maybe I just came to say hii~."

Shizuo dug his fingers into his shoulders, violently twisting Izaya's body to slam his back against the wall. The informant widely grinned, his hands snaking their way into his pockets. He leaned his head back and stared Shizuo in the eye with a condescending glare.

The debt collector was in his normal attire, clearly unaffected by the terrible weather that raged against them. His golden eyes were narrowed with pure hatred and disgust from behind his blue sunglasses, now freckled with raindrops. His blonde hair was plastered against his face, his outfit completely soaked through. Izaya could see the pink of his flesh through his white dress shirt, his chest and torso hidden by the black vest. _Wet clothing can aid in restricted movement._ Izaya's stealthy fingers clasped around their prize in his pockets. He stroked the switchblade comfortingly, his eyes never breaking contact with the angry debt collector.

Shizuo snarled, his lips and nose pulling back. He was practically on top of the smaller man, ready to break him on a seconds notice. His hand shot out, grabbing Izaya's right wrist and hauling it from the depths of his jacket, clearly suspicious of concealed knives.

Izaya chuckled. "Tricked you!" He whipped out his left hand, imperfectly slashing the blade upward at the blonde. The stroke tore across the black vest, slicing through the fabric and his chest and a clean cut along his cheekbone. Shizuo's grip inhumanly tightened and another gasp left the informant's mouth as uncomfortable pressure and pain exploded through his right wrist.

He dropped his blade when his wrist snapped.

Shizuo grinned darkly. He grabbed Izaya's free wrist and brought to painfully rest just above his head with his broken one. "So, the sneaky flea finally makes a mistake and gets caught." Shizuo chuckled. "And look, you didn't even make a sound when I broke a bone." His bottom lip puckered out into a frown.

Izaya grinned painfully against his dying luck. "I guess so. I was too busy enjoying the weather, and I never expected you to be so _quiet_ Shizu-chan. It's like you were stalking me or something. I didn't think you were capable of following someone undetected."

Shizuo sneered. "I was having a smoke when I saw you; behind Russia Sushi. You were having so much fun laughing at yourself, when I realized I could sneak up on you."

"Try," Izaya corrected, his smile still weakly visible, "You thought you could _try_ and sneak up on me. But Shizu-chan, you're such a beast! How did you ever think you would surprise me?"

Shizuo clicked his tongue. "Logic doesn't really matter. You screwed up. It's my turn to be in control." He easily pushed Izaya to the side by his shoulders and let the informant go. Izaya stumbled across the slippery gravel, catching his balance simply by chance. He straightened himself a few steps away from Shizuo. His hands hung limply by his sides, his eyes searching for unquestioned answers. He was too stubborn to cradle his injury or straight out ask what the blonde had planned.

"Shizu-chan, you want control, so you let me go." Izaya stated simply. What an absurd reaction. Shizu-chan surprised him almost every time they met. "This seems a little absurd. Now I can run like normal, and you can chase me, putting me in control. You will just chase me like the monster you are, ripping up the city-"

Shizuo grinned and then pounced. He grabbed the front of Izaya's jacket with one hand, the force of his body pushing the smaller man back and straight to the ground. He kneeled over the smaller man's chest, the other hand tightly gripping his throat.

"You did a bad job at running today." Shizuo chuckled, squeezing his hand teasingly around the thin neck. "I even let you go once. And look, you have been caught twice now in less than ten minutes."

Izaya cackled under the grip. "Ah- Shizu-chan, so- unpredictable!" His left hand came up and grabbed on to Shizuo's wrist. Shizuo loosened his hand to prevent the mans windpipes from fully collapsing, his other hand finding itself around the broken wrist. He squeezed experimentally.

Izaya gasped, his eyes slightly widening as the blonde began to toy with his broken limb. He squeezed the wrist slowly, earning a labored breath, and then he began to roll the joint, watching as Izaya's perfect face hinted at scrunching and contorting. His smirk was still stubbornly in place.

That smugness needed to go.

"Here's how this game will work." Shizuo grinned wickedly, rain dripping down his face and off the tip of his sleek nose. The drops pounded and stung Izaya's cracked bridge. "You will apologize, say sorry, and ask me nicely to let you live tonight. Okay?"

"Apologizing is typically saying sorry," Izaya pointed out. He was rewarded with an involuntary flex of the hand, choking for a precious second . He recovered quickly, his eyes still locked with his opponents. "I have no reason to apologize, or ask anything nicely, especially not from _you_."

"Izaya-kun. You need to learn some respect." Shizuo flexed the broken limb, a deeper gasp coming from Izaya's lungs. Izaya sneered at him, his grin growing on his face. He seemed perplexed, curious even. Perhaps the sneaky informant still had control after all.

Shizuo's lips pulled back into a predatory snarl. _And the lion catches his prey,_ Izaya shifted beneath his weight, attempting to rid himself from the monsters dirty grasps. "Let me go!" He snapped, he free hand latching on to Shizuo's nose, fingers prodding at his eyes.

Shizuo grabbed the limb attacking his face and squeezed, a snap quickly echoing throughout the back alley. A choked whimper escaped from Izaya's mouth. He recomposed himself almost instantly and returned his normal playful grin. "Is Shizu-chan going to break all my bones? Like a monster?"

Shizuo snarled. He detached himself and stood up abruptly, kicking the informant haphazardly in the sides. "So, if I'm not a monster, then you walk out of here with only two broken wrists." The blonde's eyes narrowed with thought. "But if I break you, then I am a monster."

Izaya grinned, sitting up slowly from his spot on the ground. "Correct, Shizu-chan." He praised, his eyes glinting. His chest was heaving and his body was trembling from the pain. _I doubt those were clean breaks…_

"Either way, you win." Izaya expected the man to growl, but his face remained calm in thought. "But," Shizuo's eyes returned from their voyage into the depths of his brain, and his stare bore coldly into Izaya's eyes. A grin fluttered on his lips. "But, if I am simply disciplining you and showing you your place, teaching you to respect not only me but the rest of society as well, that means I can break all of your bones, ditch you at Shinra's unlike any true enemy, and still not be this _monster_ you so speak of."

Izaya blinked, his mouth ready to retort.

_When did Shizu-chan become so logical?_

* * *

**Will the second chapter come into existance?  
Meh. We'll see. ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whooo~**

**This is what happens when I am suposed to be packing. ;P I suddenly become inspired to write again!  
Whoah-ho!**

**Constructive crticism is approved. :D This story is being written differently then I normally write. Why, I don't know. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

"Shizu-chan! Put me down!" Izaya's cries failed to reach his captors ears once again. He momentarily glared as his fingers refused to curl into fists. "This would be so romantic, Shizu-chan! If only you weren't such a brute!"

"Shut up." Shizuo snapped. He had the informant swung over his shoulder like a ragdoll as he casually strode down the sidewalk. The rain was starting to let up, but both bodies were already soaked through. Shizuo didn't mind the rain, if anything it aided in dowsing his flaming nerves.

"Shizu-chan, if I had known that the only reason you chased me was so you could _carry_ me, I would have let you catch me sooner!" Izaya's typical smirk was plastered across his face as he teased, even though he really wasn't in the position to anger the already angry blonde. He was mostly hanging towards the ground, the sensation of falling coursed through his body with every step. Shizuo was only grasping him by his knees. Gravity constantly threatened to work its magic in his stomach; he was glad he had skipped dinner before his late-night meeting.

_Shit. My meeting._

Izaya's smirk faltered. "Ah, Shizu-chan! I really have work that I need to attend to," his voice was becoming stern, "and I really need for you to let me go now."

It was Shizuo's turn to grin. "Not a chance, Izaya-kun." He growled. He turned another corner onto a street with flickering street lights. Shadows played falsely along the concrete sidewalks as they slowly made their way to Shizuo's destination.

"But Shizzy-chaaaaan~," Izaya whined, "I have important work to attend to! And that Namie witch will only take advantage of my absence! She might poison my fridge while I am gone!"

"That's your problem." Shizuo stated simply. He began to fumble in his pocket as his turned down a dark street. "Right now, you're my problem, so your problem's don't matter."

Izaya chuckled, his eyes narrowing. _So the monster wants to be stubborn_. "Shiiiiiizzzzzzyyyyyy-chaaaaaaan! Where are we going?" He needed to get back to his own home. He had work to do. Pressing work that couldn't be interrupted. He unfortunately didn't have any more free time to play with his favorite Ikebukurian.

"My house." Shizuo said simply as he walked up to the front door of a decent looking apartment complex. The building was small, and most of the lights were off inside, expect for the main hallways on every floor. It was only five stories. Shizuo didn't offer any other information as he pulled out his key and unlocked the entrance door. He passed through silently.

"You don't really plan on taking me to your place," Izaya said, his eyes watching as the glass door almost swung shut in his face. He grimaced. Shizuo was being so… _unpredictable_. "If you take me to your place, you'll just destroy your own stuff right? You can't control that beastly anger of yours."

Shizuo didn't respond.

"Shizu-chan, you're too calm. Has your body been invaded by microscopic alien organisms? It's okay, Shizu-chan, don't worry! Once they discover your lack of a cranium, they will abandon ship and return home! Like me, I need to be going Shizu-chan~ I know you want to play, but I have _work to do._"

Shizuo growled as he reached a set of stairs at the opposite end of the dim hall. The entrance was boring and simple, white walls and carpets with decent wooden stairs. It probably reflected the units. Boring. Shizuo began to climb the steps calmly.

"You will destroy your house, Shizu-chan! And when the neighbors hear me yelling at you, they will call the police! And then Celty will find out and come by! Oh and this is kidnapping! You have abducted me from the streets, Shizu-chan! You won't get away with this!" Izaya's voice was growing as Shizuo made his way to the top floor. He didn't say a word. _I wonder if that beast is smiling!_

Shizuo pushed passed a door at the very top of the stairs, walking down a silent, dim lit hallway. He stopped in front of what could be assumed his home.

"So, you're going to make noise for me, oi?"

Izaya chuckled. "Oh Shizzzzu~ What naughty activities do you have planned for me?" He called loudly as he was carried into the apartment. It was a large living space, the kitchen attached to the living room. There was a hallway that more than likely led to a bedroom and a bathroom. There were a few extra doors, probably closets and the like. All in all, it wasn't too shabby of a place; considering Shizu-chan could hardly hold a job.

Shizuo chuckled and kicked off his shoes at the door, the door that had been double locked, Izaya noticed. _This guy could live without locked doors_. Izaya felt a hand grab his ankle and he gasped. His shoe was pulled off easily and thrown to the floor. The second time around, he wasn't as surprised. Shizuo clearly cared about the cleanliness of his home. He felt a hand wrap around his ankle. "Those wrists are the least of your worries."

"Aw," Izaya cooed, staring at his limp hands as they dangled with half of his body. "You know, I would hit you." He didn't dare move. He wanted to at least be able to walk when their 'get together' was said and done.

"But you can't hit me." Shizuo laughed. He casually walked through his white kitchen, flipping on the light as he went. Izaya scanned the dark marble counters. There was no sign of anything he could possibly use for a weapon; no knife block to be specific. Shizuo had confiscated his blade back in the alley.

Shizuo walked into his dark living room, the light trailing from the kitchen in. He stopped, staring out the full wall window at the dark city below. It was a nice view, not nearly as nice as the view from Izaya's office, but peaceful none the less. He let go of Izaya's knees, letting him fall from his back and onto the floor.

Izaya gasped as his breath forced its way out of his lungs from the impact. Shizuo turned and stood over him with a smug look on his lips. His hands were shoved casually into his pockets, like seeing the one and only Izaya Orihara on his floor was nothing new. Izaya smirked, yet again.

"So you really are going to beat me senseless, hey, Shizu-chan?" He searched the other mans eyes, looking for some sort of sign that his statement was false. How was he going to get himself out of this mess?

Furious honey met his coy maroon. He found nothing in those eyes to reassure him.

"Ah," He forced himself to sit up without the use of his arms. His protested at hauling himself up. HE felt abnormally tired. _Oh wait, I haven't slept yet_. His eyes never left Shizuo's. An ominous feeling began to settle in his stomach. "Shizu-chan," he began to scold playfully, "you would be better off beating me in the streets, no? Your neighbors are going to hear and ruin your plan."

Shizuo dropped down to Izaya's level, staring him in the eyes. A smirk rivaled to his own spread across the blonde's face. "Really?" He asked, his voice dead calm. He quickly reached a hand out to Izaya's face.

Izaya flinched. Shizuo didn't touch him.

With his smile still in place, Izaya took the moment to laugh. "Oh Shizzy, your such a monster. First you grab in the rain, and then you bring me kicking and screaming to your apartment, and now you want more?"

"You were only kicking," Shizuo pointed out, his hand finding his pocket once again. "It seems that I am always doing to yelling, and you are always doing the laughing. Perhaps it should be the other way for once?"

"I have work to do." The smirk faded from Izaya's face. "Shizuo, I would love to play with you and your crazy game, and I know cat and mouse is starting to get _boring_, but this is a little uncalled for."

Shizuo laughed. "How much work will you get done with broken wrists? Work is a bad excuse."

"Shinra will fix me up," Izaya stated.

Shizuo interrupted him, "Yes he will."

He grabbed Izaya by the front of his jacket, hauling him to his feet. "First, this is coming off," Shizuo easily pulled the cherished fur jacket from Izaya's frame. It slipped to the floor noiselessly. Izaya's face remained stone, his smirk plastered on his lips, but his eyes showing a rare emotion for him. He remained silent and motionless as Shizuo grabbed him by his shoulders. He had never been in Shizuo's house before. He wasn't used to playing in someone else's territory. Soft shudder temporarily immobilized him from moving. "And second, that smirk needs to leave too."

With a quick flick of the wrists, Izaya heard and _felt_ his left shoulder dislocate beneath Shizuo's hand. His mouth gaped open, his right hand attempting to grasp his injury, but no sound passed through his lips.

"Third, I am breaking that stubbornness of you," Shizuo added, kicking the jacket out of the way as he began to direct Izaya towards the couch. The jacket landed lightly on the tile just out of the living room.. A useful piece of information suddenly graced Izaya. "And fourth, you are going to be more peaceful for the world, alright?"

"No," Izaya stated simply. He slipped from Shizuo's grasps and ducked under his arms, running for his jacket. Ignoring the pain, he grabbed it, his fingers painfully closing around the fabric of the hood, just as his socks found themselves on the smooth surface of the kitchen. He slid and twisted, instantly loosing his balance crashing to the ground on his bad shoulder.

Hard.

A pained whimper softly escaped from his mouth. Shizuo almost missed it. It made him smile. Shizuo casually walked up to the heaving mess on his floor and stood above it grinning. Izaya gasped and glared at him, his smirk returning to his face.

"Oh Shizu-, you are so mean." He stated carefully. His hands were blatantly in the pockets of the jacket as he fumbled around. "Shizu-chan, you should really-"

Shizuo leaned down and grabbed the fabric from Izaya's grasp. He jerked it away, almost missing the phone that came from the pocket with the hand. In a flash, Izaya had the screen flipped open and a number dialing, his face reflecting determination and… _fear?_

With one swift grab, the call was canceled with the crushing of the battery. Shizuo tossed the useless device near his garbage can; he would need to clean after anyway.

"Trying to escape?" Shizuo asked, amused.

"Who doesn't run from you?" Izaya said straightly, the determination was still in his eyes, but the other emotion was being masked. He forced himself to sit up again, struggling to get to his feet. His smile was faltering. It was obvious to Shizuo. "Everyone runs, Shizuo, and so will Shinra if you continue this."

"Nah, I told him I was beating you up. Told him I'd be nice enough to drop you off after too." Shizuo grinned, grabbing Izaya by his shoulders again. He pushed him backwards until Izaya's back hit the wall. "He told me not to do it, but it would benefit a lot of people." Shizuo chuckled lightly. "Did you ever think that maybe you are the monster, not me?"

"You're terrible!" Izaya yelled. He pushed pathetically against the stronger man. "You are a natural monster! It is only time until Kasuka becomes like you!" A slap to the face had him seeing stars. Izaya squeezed his eyes shut, his head suddenly spinning.

"Kasuka is nothing like me!" Shizuo snarled, suppressed rage flaring in his eyes. He grabbed Izaya's jaw and forced him to look. "Don't you ever say that." He violently pushed Izaya back to the floor. "I want you to apologize! To me, to Shinra and Celty, and to everyone else whose life you have screwed up somehow!"

Izaya laughed half-heartedly. "That's a pretty long list, Shizu-chan."

"I don't care." Shizu growled. He stalked over to Izaya. _Like a lion._ Izaya blinked, fight or flight dominating his thoughts. _I can't fight, so flight it is._ He twisted on the floor, pushing himself up from the ground. Adrenaline masked the pain in his wrists as he sprung up. His eyes landed on the door, his destination.

A hand grasped his forearm before he could even take a step, and his light body was whipped against the kitchen wall. He felt the wall give against his back as he forced himself to remain standing. He forced his smirk back onto his face. "Nice throw- Shizu-chan." Izaya coughed.

"Not as good as this one," Shizuo grabbed Izaya's leg, hoisted him up, and then lightly threw him across the apartment. He could have thrown the man clear through the building, but he didn't. He wanted the little flea to know that he wasn't in the position of control, even when Shizuo was holding everything back.

Izaya hit the floor on his bad shoulder again. He slid and then slammed against a closed door with a _thud._ He gasped for breath. Sharp stabbing pains were shooting through his chest. _Did he break a rib?_ He heard the soft steps of Shizuo as he approached. He forced himself to smile. "Are you having fun?"

"Loads," Shizuo stepped on his ankle. "Should I break it?"

"No!" Izaya automatically yelled. He clenched his jaw and glared. "I am not apologizing though."

Shizuo shrugged. "Then I will break it."

* * *

**I have recently dicovered that reviews are lovely.~ They make me smile and feel loved.  
:D Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Commmmments!~ :D They make terrible life less terrible! I actually laughed!**

**I would have updated earlier, but my sibling thought it was time appropriate to play Justin Beiber and Gangnam Style in my bedroom. Talk about inspiraton kill.**

**I think this Chapter is a bit weak...**

**But what do I know? xD Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

There was no snap.

Izaya pried open an eye he hadn't voluntarily closed. Shizuo stood with his socked heel lightly bouncing off of Izaya's ankle. He was grinning madly, poking him playfully, with his arms crossed. He threw back his head and barked in laughter, his shoulders heaving as his voice rang through the apartment.

"Do you really think I am going to break every bone in your body?" His foot halted mid-air. He gave Izaya a once over, and the squatted down over Izaya's knees. Honey eyes met mahogany once again. "Why would I prevent you from running? That part is the most fun."

Izaya forced a large grin, an uncontrollable squeak accompanying it. "Ah, Shizu-chan, you always surprise me." His voice was pitchy, like he had just inhaled helium. _Curse you, illogical Shizu-chan._ He gently attempted to clear his throat. He did need to sound as weak as he looked. "So you're not going to break all of my bones?"

"Do you want me to?" Shizuo asked calmly. He remained still, eerily still.

"Obviously I don't, Shizu-chan. No one with a right mind would willingly let _you_ break their _bones."_ Izaya gently grasped his left wrist possessively. His voice eased itself back into it's characteristic tone. It was light, teasing, but dominating and controlling. "Any one with a right mind would run away from you!"

Shizuo's grin broadened. "Are you trying to make me mad?" He cocked his head to the side, staring down at Izaya.

"Do you want me to?" Izaya leaned his head back against the door, his glare slowly becoming condescending once again. _And switch!_

Shizuo lowly growled. "Don't forget who is in control here."

"Oh, I know." Izaya forced a chuckle. "I know who is in control, Shizu-chan, and it is not you." Izaya squeezed his eyes closed and stuck his tongue out as far as it would go. He would have added both of his middle fingers to the picture but…

The least he could do was lead the brute on, make him _doubt_ and consider his control. Consideration and extra thinking eventually lead to doubt, and with Shizu-chan, it wouldn't take long for him to doubt himself and slip up, right? It was just inevitable. He never seemed to learn anything Izaya said to him.

Though, that statement was painfully hypocritical.

Izaya suddenly gasped as teeth clamped down on his mocking tongue. His eyes flew open and his injured hands instantly found themselves on Shizuo's shoulders as the larger body pressed against his. The weight alone forced the breath out of Izaya. "Shi-!"

Shizuo chuckled into Izaya's tongue as he began to struggle and squirm to reclaim his own muscle. His hands clamped down on the informants shoulders as he held him helplessly against the door, restricting the struggle to Izaya's head. His red eyes were wide with hatred, confusion, and Shizuo's favorite rare expression: _fear._ The expression was odd for the famous Izaya Orihara and it sat oddly in his eyes. It was the sort of hint that could be missed if one didn't look carefully enough.

Too bad it wasn't pure fear. That would have been priceless.

Izaya pulled his tongue against Shizuo's grip in vain, shaking his head to rid the beast from such a useful piece of his body. An image of the blonde catching one of his knives in his mouth and snapping it suddenly replayed in his mind. _He could bite off my tongue!_ His head stopped twisting and he sat rigid with his head pressed back against the door. He ceased his struggle in favor of cooperation. _What is wrong with me?_ He was panting, his tongue growing uncomfortably dry. _What the hell!_

Shizuo took the lack of fight as a chance to experiment. His teeth quickly receded and his soft lips found their place. His tongue quickly slid under Izaya's and he harshly sucked against the muscle. He earned a choked gasp from Izaya who instantly ripped his tongue from the other's mouth.

He put both hands to his mouth, his eyes wide like the other had threatened to cut the appendage off with his own switchblade.

Shizuo grinned openly. "Didn't like that?"

"What are you trying?" Izaya asked gruffly from behind his wavering hands. Shizuo grabbed the limbs and pulled them from his face. "Shizu-chan, I know you want to have fun like this and all, but-"

"Apologize," Shizuo suddenly snapped, his playful demeanor gone. He was rigid and serious, annoyed probably with the return of stubbornness and argument. What had he expect though? He had expected Izaya to be difficult, but he had also planned on pain breaking the informant.

Clearly something was missing from the equation.

"No." Izaya said defiantly. He shook his head with added emphasis. "And you won't make me. You won't break anymore bones because you already feel bad, _right?"_

It was true. Shizuo's nose and lips pulled back like a predator's. _Like a kitten trying to be scary, but not actually capable of serious harm._

"And you won't do _anything else_ because it would just be wrong. So no, Shizuo Heiwajima. I will not apologize to you, because there is no reason for me to do so, and there is no way you will make me." Izaya nodded like he had made a defining point, and that his word was law. He half crossed his arms, careless about his damaged body, and closed his eyes. "So go ahead and call Shinra now. Because we are done here."

Shizuo blinked at the stubborn informant. He was clearly wearing himself out arguing, and Shizuo could tell that he was once again in a losing position. Izaya was right… to a degree. But he was still wrong. That damn informant was still in the wrong, even though he made it seem like he was in the right!

Shizuo's lips returned to a grim line. "Fine." He muttered, another plan slowly formulating. He leaned forward, hesitated, and then gently threw an arm under Izaya's knees and one around his shoulders, lifting him from the ground. Izaya remained silent and indifferent as Shizuo carried him back into the living room.

Shizuo set him down carefully on the couch. He straightened himself, as if Izaya was such a burden to carry, and then stalked to the kitchen. He ran a hand through his hair, wondering what he was going to do. He needed to play it calm, and get the upper hand again.

Izaya was so damn _sneaky!_

A flash of fur suddenly caught his attention, and Shizuo stopped mid-step to his fridge. He reached down and scooped up the jacket, several thoughts running through his head.

"I am assuming you want this back as well?" Shizuo asked calmly. He held the jacket up by it's hood so that Izaya could see._ Maybe Izaya-kun just goes with what gets presented to him. Maybe he never has a real plan._

"Yes, and I want a new phone too." Izaya demanded coldly. He was in no mood for any more games. That Shizu-chan had broken too much for him to even _consider_ finishing his much needed work that night. _What is Shiki-san going to do if he finds me almost defenseless?_

He needed to plan his moves carefully. Shizu-chan was the least of his worries. _But Shizu-chan made a difficult situation practically lethal!_ Scrap that, Shizu-chan was his second biggest worry.

Shizuo growled. He stalked back towards Izaya, like a lion readying to pounce. The jacket was still in his grasps as his socks gently padded across the room. "Why are you like this?" He asked rhetorically.

Izaya casually shrugged. _What is that Namie witch going to do if I end up on bed rest for a couple of days? How will Namie and Shiki fit into the game now that Shizu-chan has gone and messed up the board? Can I use Shinra? What if Namie finally decides it's time to rat me out?_

"You're so manipulative…"

_I could always bribe her. There are more than enough things keeping her bound to me._

"You're so demanding,"

_I could tell her that her brother's beloved head might get a few new scars, or maybe even a new look completely! Or that my backup plan is to use Seiji as bait for Shiki._

"And arrogant, and down right disgusting…"

_Maybe throw in some extra money. Like a Christmas bonus or something._

"Izaya, are you even listening to me?"

_Shiki-san won't waste any time coming after me if he knows I won't be getting him his_ package_ on time._

"IZAYA-KUN!" Shizuo grabbed the informant by the front of his shirt, hauling him off of the couch and on to his feet. He stared down at the shocked expression. His control was slipping. He could feel the fire burning in his veins once again, the rage building up, threatening to take action without his consent. With every flaming pulse, he could feel his control slip away.

Izaya stared into his honey eyes. He could see the restraints and control fly out the window. The monster was forcing it's way through again, threatening to jump out at him. He could feel adrenaline tingle through his veins, his damaged limbs becoming numb with anticipation. _Yes. His slip up._

Shizuo let out a battle cry, teeth baring in the smaller man's face. But if he lost control, then Izaya won the game. And if Izaya one the game, than Shizuo would be in an even lower position.

Who would waste so much time trying to force Izaya into feeling guilt?

"Ha!" He chocked, pulling Izaya's face closer to his. There wasn't even a hint of fear in Izaya's intrigued eyes. This irked Shizuo. "I'm not calling Shinra.

Izaya blinked, the sensation to smile disappearing completely. "What?"

"I'm not calling Shinra. Yet." Shizuo repeated. He pushed Izaya back onto the couch and crossed his arms. All traces of his fury and anger were gone. They were replaced with simple determination and stubbornness. "I will not call Shinra for you until you apologize _and_ say please."

Izaya blinked again, his lips parting in slight confusion. "What?"

Shizuo smiled. "That's right. Say please, and I will call Shinra. Say sorry, and I will stop hurting you."

Izaya huffed. "Shizuo, you're changing the rules!"

"I didn't say there were rules before." Shizuo stated calmly. He roughly grabbed Izaya's chin, forcing him to make eye contact. Izaya tensed beneath the grip, but none the less, remained stubborn. "Now apologize or say please. You are starting to _bore_ me."

Izaya's mouth continued to gape open. "Bored? You are getting _bored_ with me? Shizu, I-"

"Yes. Bored. Now hurry this up before I come up with something else to try." Shizuo growled. He pushed Izaya back by his chin again and then crossed his arms. "Say please. It is simple, you know. All I want is for you to say please, and to say sorry."

"Earlier you said apologize _or_ say please." Izaya grinned. Shizuo glared.

"Now you have to do both."

"You're changing the rules again!"

Shizuo roared, his hands forming fists by his sides. His face flushed red while his eyes narrowed. His inner lion growled again, ruffling it's main. "Shut up! Izaya-kun! You will say sorry and please! Do you understand it, dammit!?"

Izaya sniffed. "I will not be doing either, Shizu-chan, so just let me go. We keep going in ciiircles~ Shizzy gets mad, yells at me, hurts me, calms down… and then Shizzy gets mad again!" He pointed a finger and traced a wobbly imaginary circle in the air. He put his shaking hand back onto his lap.

"So this is the part where I hurt you again?" Shizuo asked, his inner lion crouching appropriately.

"Not necessarily…" Izaya yelped as Shizuo shoved his face against his without warning, his teeth finding Izaya's lip and biting down. "Shizu-chan!" Izaya managed to muffle as blood dusted his lip. He kept his long securely locked behind his clenched teeth.

Shizuo pulled his head back, staring. The fear was muddled in Izaya's eyes again, swirling around aimlessly amongst the other masked emotions. Shizuo couldn't help but smile. He licked the blood off of his lips.

"You don't like that." He stated.

"Obviously!" Izaya yelled, pushing at Shizuo. He was still in his space and still in his face. "Stop doing this!"

He needed to move. _I need to leave this damn place!_

"Say please," Shizuo grinned aggressively. "You know, there are some weird _things_ out there about me and you."

"You and I," Izaya corrected, his face taking on a child's pout. His busted lip was puckered out from his frown, and his arms were loosely crossed. "And-"

"Yeah, Erika has a lot of _weird stuff._ I've seen it." Shizuo chuckled lightly. He was thinking. The wheels were turning, but Izaya could see that there was no destination set in Shizuo's mind. _This whole situation as been a rollercoaster because Shizuo is so indecisive._

"Oh, _that stuff."_ Izaya rolled his head back, staring at the blank ceiling. His heart pounded in his chest. The pain was returning tenfold to his damaged body. He didn't know if he even wanted to _have_ the conversation with Shizuo. The very thought of events taking a turn for the worst was more than frightening. "It's very out of character."

"Agreed. You are portrayed as being so _needy._" Shizuo beamed with amusement. "Never thought it would actually make you squirm though."

Izaya's cold eyes snapped to Shizuo's. _He better not try anything!_

Shizuo chuckled. "Say pleaaase~" He teased, his face inching closer.

_Do or die._ "Shizuo, _Please._ Get you're scary face away from me." Izaya twisted his head away in discomfort. _What is this barbarian trying to do here?_

"So you really do feel fear?" Shizuo laughed. "Good, next is to say sorry, and actually sound like you mean it."

"That isn't happening." Izaya said coldly. "And you are adding in rules again. Shizu-chan must be a terrible loser,~"

Shizuo stood up, walking towards the hallway. He stopped, his face growing serious. "I will make you say both, and be genuinely sincere." Shizuo grinned, and then turned the corner.

Izaya was granted silence.

* * *

**So how should I go on? Should I bump this up to M or just leave it as teasing?**

**Ohhhhhh... the options. xD Legit plot movement next chapter! Leave me a Hiiii~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oy^^ Here we go!**

* * *

The seconds ticked by slowly. The silence was almost unbearable. He wasn't sure if Shizuo was even coming back.

_What is he doing? What is he getting? Am I really at a disadvantage here?_

The blonde suddenly appeared silently from around the corner, the movement startled Izaya from his thoughts. Izaya's face remained static; his mouth cemented into a grim line. His red eyes watched carefully as the man casually strode through his apartment, his hazel eyes never leaving the red. Izaya wanted to be as prepared as he could be for an attack. He wanted to be prepared, even if there were nothing that would save him. Shizuo was a predatory beast in his own territory, and Izaya was the injured lamb.

He was at a complete disadvantage.

"So," Shizuo stalked up to the couch and then easily plopped himself down beside Izaya with no hint of humor on his soft face. His expression was completely unreadable. The couch cushion sunk underneath his weight, pulling Izaya uncomfortably close. His knees shifted toward the man from their cradled position, and he felt his body cringe as his muscles stretched, teasing at his injuries. Shizuo raised his hand level with Izaya's face; Izaya's eyes fluttering gently from the offensive movement. He half expected to get punched, half expected the movement to be anti-climatic and teasing. Taunting almost. He recomposed himself quickly, lest any fear show through, and his eyes leveled with the hand. Gripped in Shizuo's palm was a cell phone.

Izaya blinked, slightly confused. "Are we to exchange numbers, and then you will let me on my way?" He asked half-jokingly. His own phone was crushed on the other side of the room, and Shizuo wasn't really the type of guy to just let Izaya walk out of there with a borrowed cell. But then again, he really didn't know what to expect from the blonde anymore. Maybe he really was that generous? _This is why I never grow tired of Shizu-chan._

"No," Shizuo humorlessly chuckled, "I want to show you how deep you have sunk with these endless games of yours." He flipped open the cell phone and began scrolling casually. He wasn't the best with the object, but he could use it well enough.

_Is he joking? He must be a sadist, I doubt he actually cares about me..._ "And just how far have I sunk?" Izaya asked almost aggressively. True he didn't want to enrage the blonde, but he wasn't just going to sit by and let Shizuo get away with _whatever_ it was that he was planning. Might as well humor him in the meantime. He was almost one-hundred percent sure that he would not be escaping anyway.

"Look." Shizuo opened a message and then shoved the screen into Izaya's face. "Read this."

Izaya cleared his throat, his eyes travelling to the scene. He began to read out loud. His voice cracked as he went, his eyes narrowing in disbelief as the pieces began to fit themselves perfectly into the puzzle. '"I will call off my men from Kasuka's hotel if you manage to break both of Orihara's wrists. I will also call off my men from the informant's tail if- and only if- you rough him up enough to behave himself on my errands." Izaya coughed, an eyebrow raised. He noted the unsaved jumble of numbers, a number that looked quite familiar. "Shizuo is this..."

"They are from Shiki." Shizuo confirmed. "There are more. You are in over your head, Izaya." He stated yet again, calmly.

Izaya blinked as Shizuo scrolled and opened another message. Izaya held up a shaking hand and shook his head. "Just stop." He didn't need, or want to see anymore. He already knew. Everything clicked. _It all makes sense._

Shizuo nodded.

"Why were you behind Russia Sushi earlier? Were you waiting for me?" He tried to keep his voice from squeaking as he said it, but it couldn't be helped. He was quite annoyed about how the pieces were fitting. _Shiki-san must be annoyed with my conduct lately. I have been getting sloppy and lazy, and he wasn't my priority during my Dollars game._ A low growl began to form in his throat. He had finally slipped up.

"Yeah," Shizuo shrugged, flipping his phone shut and then shoving it back into his pocket without a second thought. "We set the whole thing up a few days ago."

_So Shiki called me down for business with the only intention to set me up? No wonder he was so casual about this 'package' he wanted. There was no package!_ Izaya's lips pulled back into a growl. His eyebrows narrowed. He got tricked. End of story.

He was more than mad.

Shizuo couldn't help but laugh. "That look on your face. It's priceless." He instantly poked Izaya's nose, his chuckle rising.

Izaya scowled, looking away. He could remember the situation so vividly, his meeting with Shiki. How had he missed the signs? He had entered the office like any other time, dressed in his normal casual wear, his long jacket and black jeans. He had his hands shoved into the pockets because it had been chilly outside. It had been dark outside by the time he had gotten there. He had never considered why Shiki had called him in so late. Stroking one of his precious blades, he had strode into the room, arrogant and lippy as normal. Shiki had tolerated the grand entrance considerably well; too well. It had never crossed Izaya's mind that the man was up to something. Some days Shiki was really tolerable, other days he was moody and irritable. It was a typical human thing, and Shiki had never concerned Izaya because he was such a straight-to-business-man. Sometimes humans were calm, sometimes they were not. Shiki seemed to be the calm sort of human. It was part of what had fascinated Izaya so much. Humans were so _emotional._

And he was not. Izaya was next to emotionless.

For a reason of course.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Shizuo growled.

Izaya came back to his sense, dragging himself from the pits of his thoughts to stare at the huge beast hovering in front of him. Shizuo's eyes were locked on his, the corners of his mouth were quirked down in an annoyed frown. Izaya blinked and then shook his head. A smile formed on his lips without permission.

"Ah, Shizuo, did you ever think that maybe _you_ are the one being played?" Because why not? It wouldn't be right if he had just accepted the fact that he had made a mistake, right? Might as well screw with the other's mind while he was at it.

"What?" Shizuo growled deeply, "you are going to ignore everything I have just told you and try and make it look like I am the fool? Did you ever consider that I am actually being nice, and that I am doing the minimum requirements for this _job_ for your _own sake?_" He stood up abruptly like he was going to pounce and then paused. He sneered and then recomposed himself, thrusting his hands into his pockets. "Makes sense. You are really that rotten."

Izaya chuckled, his heart began to sink. "Why thank-you Shizu-chan. Now that you have carried out Shiki's orders, will you kindly let me go?" The words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Say please, brat." Shizuo growled, looking away. He was clearly thinking, trying to come to some sort of conclusion from the _events_ that had occurred.

Izaya chuckled. _How long are we playing this game for?_ "No."

Shizuo chuckled, and then flopped back on the couch. His sudden drop forced the couch to squeak and Izaya couldn't keep himself from being jostled by the movement. It sent a shiver down his spine as the fractured limbs shifted and creaked against each other. It was a painfully breath taking feeling."Don't forget that I am the one with the cell phone." Shizuo reminded, resting his head back, He closed his eyes and sighed. He seemed to relax and calm. Almost like a cat instead of a lion.

Izaya smirked at the comparison.

"You know, you really are a terrible person." Shizuo said simply, coldly.

"Oh, why thank you Shizu-chan." Izaya choked. He casted his glance away again, refusing to meet his eyes as Shizuo turned his head to look at him sternly.

"You impact everyone around you, you know. You were just being you, and somehow you dragged me and Kasuka into _your _mess." Shizuo huffed. "Why can't you just behave and act like a _sane_ person for once? I don't want or need Yakuza after me, and if they're after Kasuka, I will kill you for it."

"Whoah," Izaya chuckled gently raising his arms in defense. He had to send Shizu-chan a glance, left the beast think he was submitting, "I didn't _intentionally_ cause any of this."

"You did," Shizuo snapped, his eyes glaring daggers into Izaya's own. "You do this to _everyone_. Why can't you see that?"

Izaya snorted. He looked away and kept his mouth shut. His head rested against the back of the couch as he curled protectively in on himself. Thoughts were incoherently jumbling themselves around his brain. He couldn't make sense of them. His heart seemed to throb emotionally, rather than painfully.

Odd.

Shizuo allowed the silence, looking away from the conflicted man on his couch. He had his own problems to deal with, and so did Shizuo.

They sat like that for what seemed like eternity.

"Hey,"

Izaya was sitting at his office desk. It seemed normal enough. But for some reason it was dark, eerily dark, and it wasn't just because the lights were off. His computers were off. Namie was nowhere to be seen. And none of the lights were on. There wasn't even a glow from his massive window, the window that allowed him to play God and watch his precious humans from above. He couldn't help the fluttering of his heart and the quickening of its beat. _The darkness is too familiar._ He was met with silence, the darkness engulfing him, surrounding him and swallowing him whole. His breath became quick, and suddenly he was trapped. He was surrounded by walls that were crushing him, and forcing him into a cramped, tiny, human form.

He was trapped.

"Izaya!"

Izaya sat up sharply. His eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open as he gasped for a breath. His forehead smashed off another in the process, leaving him slightly dazed and winded. The other being instantly grabbed him, pushing him back down onto his back without even a mutter of complaint.

"Damn, you could have really hurt yourself!" Shizuo growled yet again, rubbing his forehead instantly as he sat back from the moaning informant. "Did you have a bad dream or what?"

Izaya opened to argue that he wasn't human therefore he didn't have dreams, a complete lie, but he was interrupted.

Black smoke suddenly entwined itself around Izaya's body, a worried feeling drifting from the shadows that poured from the headless Dullahan. The shadows were warm against Izaya's skin as they prevented him from moving too quickly. Celty was standing right beside him suddenly, her shadows slowly trickling around his body, comforting him. She had her PDA in her hands and began to frantically type. Are you okay!? Don't move!

Izaya rubbed at his eyes gently, the pounding in his heart beginning to slow. "Yeah, I think I am fine. What happened?"

"You passed out," Shizuo was standing beside Celty, and then Izaya noticed the scenery change.

He was no longer in Shizuo's apartment. He was in a proper bed with white sheets and a blanket that was gently wrapped around his thin frame. He was still wearing his usual attire, but he could feel that his wrists were bandaged as well as his Torso. He scanned the room quickly, deciding it seemed familiar enough, and then he caught the doctor. A half-concerned looking Shinra was standing on the other side of the bed, checking the drip of an IV that was attached to Izaya's closest hand.

Izaya threw he legs over the side of the bed and then stood up quickly, ignoring the dizzy spell that instantly washed over his body. "What happened?" He demanded.

"Um, Izaya, you should sit down." Shinra scratched the back of his head with one hand, the clipboard dropping to his side in the other. "You should rest a little. You are not functioning at full capacity."

"Full capacity?" Izaya snapped, "Obviously. Because this monster was kind enough to _break_ a bunch of my bones!"

"Izaya, sit!" Shinra scolded. He crossed his arms, one hand on his chin as he watched the scene before him. Izaya knew the look, the _you brought this on yourself_ look.

He scoffed.

Sit down! Please! Shizuo told us what happened! What have you gotten yourself into? Are there people after you? Please be careful, Izaya! Celty shoved the PDA into Izaya's face and gently pushed him back down onto the bed with one slim hand. Izaya allowed the movement to guide him back to the warmth of the blanket. He sat down with his knees to his chest, his injured hands gently cradled around himself.

Shizuo crossed his arms and turned away and walked towards the door. He movements were obviously forced.

_I wonder why._

"I am leaving." Shizuo growled, his predatory stance absent in the presence of others. He seemed more like a tame animal that only held the _capability_ to destroy everything. He didn't look like the predator that _would_ destroy everything.

The predator that had left Izaya speechless and genuinely frightened.

"Izaya, behave, so this never has to happen again." Shizuo scolded without looking at his friends behind him. He forcefully pulled the door open and stepped out, slamming it behind him as he left. His footsteps echoed throughout the hallway and then disappeared completely.

_It is probably for the better._

"What was that about?" Shinra asked, rounding the bed to stand beside Celty. He casually and gently put a hand on the shaking Dullahan's shoulder. It was normal for her to get overly worked up to the point of unnecessary worry. "Shizuo told us what happened. Sounds like you two had quite the scuffle." Shinra said calmly.

Izaya snorted, leaning back into the bed sheets. It was quite comfortable, to be honest. He rested his head back and closed his eyes, breathing out gently, his hand crossed on his chest. _You know, you really are a terrible person._ Izaya sighed loudly. _Maybe I really am a terrible person… Maybe Shizu-chan is actually right about that…_

"Izaya, would you like to rest? I am sure you have lots of _stuff_ you need to think over." Shinra sighed, unsure. He fidgeted a bit, and then pat Celty on the shoulder, most likely letting her know that it was time to go. "I will come in and check up on you in a bit, okay?"

"Yeah," Izaya muttered, still avoiding eye contact. _Is there really a lot of stuff I need to think about?_

Celty flashed her PDA. Rest up! I have an errand to run, so I will come talk later! Bye! She waved gently, a hand on Shinra's, and then she turned and gracefully left the room. Unlike Shizuo, she gently closed the door behind her.

Shinra sighed, raising his clipboard and scribbling some more on it. "Well, rest a bit. I suggest you wait until at least tomorrow morning before you get up and walk around." Shinra waved the pen at Izaya with a knowing smile. He approached the door.

"Hey Shinra," Izaya called weakly. He was sitting up in the bed again, his hands limply in his lap. He hung his head, his shaggy hair falling over his eyes and shadowing his face.

"Yeah?" Shinra turned in the doorway, one hand on the door knob. He expression was neutral, calm, and accepting. A kind hearted guy with an odd obsession for organs and dissection.

Izaya sighed, the words were not forming in his mind properly. He decided to just speak, instead of think.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry." The words were awkward leaving his mouth, but they were sincere and without mockery.

Shinra gave a knowing nod. "It's okay." He left the room with a heart warming smile on his face.

* * *

**So just so you guys know, I am working this story in 'arcs'. And curretly, this would be like the 'prologue arc'. Whether I continue or not is honestly up to you guys! ^^ One more chapter, and this arc will be complete! (Sad, I know, but not bad for my first. ^^; And it was originally planned as a one-shot as well. xD)**

**It will have an awesome ending of course! xP Review and let me know how I'm doing! ^^ Thanks!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you! For all the love and favs and follows and reviews! :D**

**Here is the final addition to this arc. :D**

* * *

It _squeaked_ every time it turned. The sound was shrill and ear splitting, and it had Namie cringing from her place on Izaya's couch. It had a distinctive pattern to it's arc, a pattern that had been engraved into her brain by now. There would be a gruff turning sound, like two rough spots were rubbing against each other, trying to hold the other still, and then a graceful _swoosh_ as the rod sprung free and smoothly turned, continuing to complete the circle until….

_Squeak!_

Name sat down her cup of tea abruptly. It practically slammed off of the table. _Squeak!_ Her nose wrinkled back as she stared at the pile of papers in front of her. There was no way she would be able to concentrate enough to-

_Squeak!_

She sighed loudly, hoping that her point would get across. _Why is he such a child all the time?_

_Squeak!_

Clearly the hint was encouragement. "Izaya!" Namie stood up, twisting her small frame to the face the informant head on. Her hands found themselves at her hips, her eyes stern like she was indeed scolding a child. Her dark eyes briefly locked with red, humored red, and then they disappeared just as fast, the chair twirling until…

_Squeak!_

"What's wrong Namie?" Izaya spun around and abruptly stopped the chair. His hair drifted back towards his face while he grinned manically at the furious woman standing before him. His eyes were a little unfocused as the world slowly stopped spinning for him. He crossed his un-bandaged arms and laughed, a full, eyes squeezed, hilarious laugh. "Namie, I am _bored._ Don't get mad at me. Just try and help me for once."

Namie didn't move. Her eyes found the digit clock on Izaya's desk. It read 3:06 PM. She stared at the child of a man harshly before crossing her arms and closing her eyes. The conversation was almost scripted by then. They had been having the same conversation at the same time of day, every day, for the last three months.

Izaya had not left his house for the past three months. And when he did go outside, it was quick, brief and straight to the point.

Like getting sweet rolls at three in the morning.

Other than that, he had remained safely indoors. Namie wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse. The wretched world of people were safe from Izaya temporarily, having to seek him out themselves if they required their assistance, but she, Namie, had been left the task of _babysitting_. She didn't really care that much about humanity anyway. So Izaya's sudden indoor personality was a _curse._ A curse she needed to rid herself of.

His patience with the indoors had run out almost two days after Shinra brought him back. But despite that, he had refused to leave. She had been working over time almost every day since.

In a way, they had aggressively bonded. There were things about the informant that now perked her interest, though she would never admit it.

"Izaya, you need a hobby." Namie stated calmly. She sat back down on the couch, her back to him. With the informant still and the wretched _squeaking_ noise gone, she could easily go on with her work. "You should get a dog or something."

"A dog?" Izaya asked. His silence indicated he was pondering the possibility. "You know, most people see me as a cat person." He chuckled, pointing a finger at his computer monitor, indicating the mass majority of the internet. There was just something about neko Izaya that people seemed to love.

"You would get bored too fast with a cat." Namie said. "Cats are very independent. Dogs require more attention. But if you got one of each at the same time, I'm sure you would never run out of fun." If it meant that he would stop _squeaking_ his chair, then she would suggest it. Even if the kid went out and got himself a cat and a dog just to spite her.

His work required too much time for him to have pets anyway. She also knew that his interests were sunk into humanity, not animals. The suggestion was truly half-hearted and empty.

Izaya leaned back in his chair, twirling it around so that he could stare out his massive window at his beloved humanity. He imagine Namie cringing, waiting for the chair to squeak.

He would leave her an anti-climax.

He stared out the window at the afternoon sky. It was blue, gentle, and peaceful looking. The clouds were fluffy and bright white. The sun was warm against his skin, even if it was filtered through the glass. He could see most of the city was out and about. The streets were packed and bustling with people walking, driving, biking, and even a few kids out on rollerblades.

It was a nice day.

He glanced down to his wrists. The left one was smooth and porcelain, no signs of abuse or breakage. It wasn't as strong as is used to be, but it had recently become his dominant hand. His right was still practically unusable, though the bandage had been removed several weeks prior. A long red scar down the side of his thumb, through the indent in his wrist and then lightly into his arm.

That monster had intense crushing skills.

It was a distasteful sight. He had decided that it was a reminder to be more careful in the future. _It is a reminder that you are human, _ had plagued his mind for several weeks, but he had managed to keep those thoughts at bay.

He couldn't admit to his humanity. That would go against the very being he had become.

He sighed loudly, allowing his chair to _squeak_ as he spun back to face Namie. "Namie, you should fix my chair."

"I am not your handy man."

"No, you're my dirty little secretary." Izaya smiled at the scowl that instantly presented itself on Namie's half visible face. It disappeared just as fast. _How boring. _"Fine. I will buy a new chair."

"Why don't you just fix it?" Namie said, annoyance dripping in her tone. "It would be simpler."

Izaya blinked. _That could be fun, to actually just spray it and fix the squeak._ He debated about the manual labor.

"Namie. I will fix the chair." He decided triumphantly. Namie sighed in agreement. "As soon as it stops entertaining me." He spun again, the _squeak_ resulting, and the contorting features on Namie's face made him laugh once again.

He stopped spinning yet again and sighed.

He was bored. Once again.

He seemed to be in the habit or repeating events.

"Izaya, I have dealt with you for the past three months. Why don't you go outside? Take your work to a coffee shop or something? Leave me in _peace._" Namie was holding her teacup again. This time, she was forcibly holding it. Her eyes had found Izaya's again and annoyance was clearly written across her face.

Izaya debated the suggestion.

He had remained indoors first because of Shinra. It was true, there wasn't much Izaya could do with two broken wrists. But after they had decently healed and he had become more independent, (He had quite enjoyed that fact that Namie had to do almost _everything_ for him for the first month,) he had still remained indoors.

That fear, and the conversation with his favorite monster, had left an impact on him.

He knew this, and he hated it.

"Namie," Izaya suddenly stood up from his chair. He stretched his arms above his head as he flaunted his way around his desk and over to his jacket hook. He grinned as he caught Namie's eyes following him. He made a show of his stretch and the stopped beside the door. He grabbed his short jacket and casually slung it around his shoulders.

He couldn't let Shizuo win like this.

"I think I might go get my pet." He bared a smile at Namie. It was false entertainment. Namie remained silent. Her face was absent from emotion. She knew how well he could read people, and she didn't want to give him any unnecessary encouragement. He spun on his heel, his left hand in his pocket, feeling his knife. His blade skill had considerably dropped since the incident. He could use some practice.

"Don't trash my place and then flee town." He warned in a giddy manner, before disappearing through his front door. The mask dropped as soon as the door was closed. He had business to attend to.

_I need to face Shizu-chan. I need some of my pride back._

Namie stared at the closed door. She blinked once and then sighed, turning back to the work she hoped she could finish in time. She should have warned him that pets were his responsibility, and his responsibility alone. "I was joking about the dog."

* * *

**And the prologue arc is done! How did you guys like this chunk? xD**

**I have this genius idea, that I might write three months of hilarious Izaya, a chapter for each day that he had to spend stuck with Namie indoors. Of course I will make it plotful and not pointless, (cause there's no lasting fun in that I find,) and something interesting will happen while he is putting aluminum containers in microwaves and throwing coins from his bedroom window out of sheer boredom.**

**Sound like a fun idea? xD Maybe Izaya will get a dog in th next segment? ;P**


End file.
